


Beloved Inscriptions

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: After the proposal in the newest installment, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nowaki's impromptu proposal, they searched for their rings. The bond secure on their fingers. Words written on the inside with thoughts of the other when they were apart. Hiroki and Nowaki never thought wearing a simple band of gold, connected them together even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Inscriptions

Hiroki stood in front of a large display case. Eyebrows furrowed. His stance, awkward. He tried to hide himself when anyone passed the jewelry store. His students had not caught him when he was out in the city. This didn't stop him from taking extra precaution when he explored the city. He attempted to pick out a ring from the rows and rows of bands. He couldn't find one and he grew frustrated at the stress of picking one. A good part of them didn't suit to his own taste. Not that he ever wore rings. Nowaki wouldn't want to wear some of them either. He let out a deep sigh.

This turned into too much work over a simple ring. They didn't need rings to solidify anything. Then again, he said yes to Nowaki's impromptu proposal. He already imagined the ring on his finger. Cold and smooth on his skin. A simple gold or silver band. Taking time out of his day to stare at it. Something he noticed his own parents doing when he caught either one alone.

A realization came to him.

He forgot to introduce Nowaki to his parents. Hell, they might yell at him for not telling them sooner.

It didn't cross his mind to tell them anything. He lived his life with Nowaki in their shared apartment. Potted plants lined their balcony, growing colorful flowers to bring fragrance to their home. Couples cups, clean on the drying rack near the sink. No random socks remained on the floor. They kept a neat home to avoid arguments. The scent of the pine scented cleaning products they used, lingered in the air. It mixed with the smell of his old book collection. He wondered how Nowaki managed to stand his large book collection.

Nowaki brought the topic of his parents once in a while. He wanted to meet his parents in a formal setting. To meet the people who raised the man he loved. He dropped the issue long ago, Hiroki dismissed wanting to connect with his parents. They disrupted his life when they sent him those omiai pictures.

Both of them had to apologize for that mishap. He imagined his father's glare and his mother's chastising voice. Either way, they never expected him to find someone worthwhile on his own. His lack of a serious lover brought their initial worries in university. Hiroki knew they continued thinking about his well being. Nowaki exceeded any parents expectations for a partner. They had nothing to fret.

Hiroki thought Nowaki sneaked the question in after the wedding on purpose. Then again, Nowaki had strong emotions coming of the wedding ceremony. He was a sentimental guy. Having sought his chance, he took it and asked his question. He should had seen this coming years ago. Nowaki's eyes crinkling as a result of his smile. Patient in his answer. Waiting through his explanations on why it wasn't possible. Understanding in his eyes. His response transformed Nowaki's whole being. Into the happiest person in the world.

Next to him, Nowaki chatted with the saleswoman. Pure content laced his voice. He was the one who dragged him to this specific jewelry store. The sales woman didn't sneer at them. Welcoming and kind. She pointed out the rings with a smile on her face. She entered a conversation with Nowaki on the quality of rings they offered.

Peeking at Nowaki from the corner of his eyes, his heart raced. Nowaki displayed his excitement on his face. He recalled when Nowaki whispered fiancé in his ear. His face warmed up. He kept it to himself on the fact that he swayed into Nowaki's arms. Nowaki didn't comment on it but the grin on his face told him everything. At that moment, he felt utter mortification.

He turned his gaze back at the rings. A simple design worked for the both of them. Nothing too complicated. Nowaki might suggest adding an inscription on the inside of the rings. Something mushy. Words that made his heart race for years to come. Hiroki tried imagining the words but nothing came to mind.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki jumped in surprise. His head snapped to Nowaki's direction. "What?"

Nowaki grinned. "Did I scare you?"

"No." Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiroki huffed. "I can't find anything over here. Most of them are  _too_  flashy."

Nowaki nodded his head. "I agree." He stood closer to Hiroki as he placed his hand on his lower back. "I found a nice pair of rings if you want to see them."

Hiroki tilted his head to meet Nowaki's blue eyes. "They are not gaudy are they?"

Nowaki snickered. "Not at all. Simple gold bands with a design around the middle." He motioned to the young lady. "Maki-san suggested them. She explained how rings with designs on the band are turning popular. There's many styles and there are some regular ones. We can also engrave something inside of them too!"

 _And I was right. He would suggest engravings in the rings._  Hiroki arched a brow, he stated. "You are going to add something embarrassing if we go on that route."

Nowaki pouted. "Have some faith in me. The quote will be sentimental."

Hiroki conceded. "Okay. I will do one for your ring too."

"I look forward to reading it!" Nowaki gushed, his hand moved up to curl on his shoulder.

Hiroki asked him. "Do you know your ring size? Or even mine for that matter?"

Maki made herself known as she suggested. "I can get you both fitted for your rings once you have decided on the design."

"Thank you." Smiling in gratefulness, Nowaki peeked at the ring he eyed earlier.

Hiroki saw no strain in her smile. He knew a pair of men coming into a jewelry store was odd. She might had assumed they shopped together for their own fiancées. Giving each other tips on which one suited their intended. Although, they went toward the masculine rings. Their secret was out. This young woman didn't judge them at all. In fact, she behaved in a professional matter and seemed thrilled at their news.

Nowaki lead him to the ring to the nearest display case. He pointed out a pair of gold bands on the top row. Looking closer, Hiroki saw they had a grove in the middle. It had enough room to have a braid going through the middle.

They were perfect.

The young lady inquired. "From your reaction...do you like them?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "Yes, I do." He asked Nowaki without a second thought. "Nowaki, should we buy them now?"

Nowaki teased him. "We don't know the price yet."

Hiroki snapped out of it. "They can't be that expensive." He turned to the saleswoman. "Right?"

She grinned. "Not at all." She explained the price of the combine rings and in their individual prices.

Hiroki and Nowaki sighed in relief. They made good money but they saw no appeal in spending a fortune on their rings. Their budget managed to tip over the price of the rings.

Sharing a glance, smiles appeared on their faces.

Nowaki declared in excitement. "We'll buy them."

"Perfect!" She took out a set of different sized circles. "All I have to do is measure your fingers before you write the inscriptions on paper." The process took no more than a minute for both of them. She wrote down all the details, their names and ring sizes.

Maki handed them two pieces of paper with pens. She left them to greet a new customer.

Hiroki took the longest. He glared at Nowaki in envy when he handed his paper to the young woman. Nowaki gave him a smile as he stood a fair distance away. They decided not to check the words they used for their rings. It was more sentimental reading it when they returned to pick them up.

Settling on something Hiroki thought on a constant basis, he returned the paper. Maki calculated the payments for each ring. Giving her their debit cards, Maki went to process the full payments. Leaving both of them standing near the display cases.

"Hiro-san."

"Yes?"

Nowaki stared at him, playing with his hands. "We're doing this... right?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Nowaki, we just bought those rings. We are  _wearing_  them." He reached out his hand, brushing Nowaki's fingers. Gentle and comforting. "And here I thought I was the only one making excuses."

Nowaki held onto his hand. "It's not that at all. It's just...we have stayed together for so long. It is accumulating to this moment." He gazed down at Hiroki. "Not that we needed rings but it's something everyone else wears without much thought. We still have to hide ours from our jobs. You mentioned this point days ago." He asked Hiroki. "Should we wear ours rings on a chain instead? Just so we don't have to just wear them at home?"

Hiroki motioned to the chains in the nearest display. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Hiroki stood in front of the stove. Arms crossed over his chest. He shivered as the cold air hit his body. His thin pajamas provided little warmth. Their striped design appealed to the eye but left him in shivers. He wanted to go back to bed and avoid the cold for the rest of the day. It wasn't the same without Nowaki. Besides, Nowaki gave him enough heat for the both of them.

He waited on the water to finish boiling in the teapot. Next time, he was using a kettle. At least that whistled when it finished boiling. Tapping his foot in impatience, he let out a huff. Going back to bed sounded more tempting with each passing second. Although, he'd fall asleep if he went back to bed. He tossed this option out.

A big yawn escaped his lips.

It took all his will to get out of bed in the first place. He overslept on the weekends. No stressing over ridiculous students and letting himself relax.

Nowaki had woken him up before he left on his errands. For the first time in weeks, he had a proper day off. No one called Nowaki back to the hospital. A good amount of doctors were on staff. He wasn't needed. Hours had passed since Nowaki left on his errands. Hiroki went in and out of sleep because of the lack of attempts on waking him up. Nowaki might want a cup of tea. Knowing him, he wanted a spoonful of sugar.

The door clicked open. Hiroki waited in the kitchen. He didn't attempt on fixing his unkempt state. Nowaki saw him at his worst state often. He wondered how Nowaki managed to call him c _ute_  when he appeared in such a mess.

"Hiro-san, I'm back." Nowaki walked into the kitchen with a bounce in his step. "Guess what I got..." He held up a little black box.

Hiroki extended his hand. His head turned to make eye contact with Nowaki. The box placed on his palm. He watched Nowaki open his own box with wonder in his eyes.

Nowaki took out his ring and read the inscription. His eyes widened, his free hand covering his mouth. He stared at Hiroki in shock. Speechless. He repeated the words inside of his head. Tears gathered in his eyes as he held back a sob.

Hurrying to his side, Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's shoulders. "Those words couldn't have moved you  _that_  much. Did they?" Nowaki did a curt nod, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Shit...Then I'm going to cry when I read mine."

Nowaki burst into laughter as he put on his ring. "I don't know about that." He dried more of his tears with the back of his hand. "I just thought long and hard for mine. We had days to think about it and I think they are special. I want you to think about me when you read those words."

Hiroki pried his own box open and admitted. "I think of you anyway." He tilted his head up. "I didn't need a ring to do it."

Nowaki wrapped his arms around him. His cheek nuzzling the side of his head. He tangled more of his wayward locks. Hiroki leaned back on Nowaki's chest. He inhaled his rich cologne. Nowaki never wore more than the recommended amount. Hiroki didn't want to gag from to much cologne.

Back to the ring in his hands, he took it out. Hiroki turned it to the side, the light gave him a great view of the words. He read it. Seconds later, his face went bright red. Adoration overwhelmed his body and soul. His fingers trembled. Biting his lip, he gulped. Placing it on his finger, he turned around.

Nowaki arms tightened around him. Their chests close. Heartbeats synchronized in a steady beat. Wet trails trickled down Hiroki's face. Nowaki wiped and kissed any stray tears away.

Curling his arms around Nowaki's chest, he uttered. "You sap. You ridiculous  _sap_. Why did you make them write that?" Nowaki stayed quiet and heard Hiroki's murmurings.

They shared a brief kiss. Short but full of love.

Nowaki burrowed his face in the crook of Hiroki's neck. His hands placed on Hiroki's lower back.

Hiroki's body went rigid. His eyes widened when he took notice of a burning smell. He attempted to remove Nowaki's arms from his body. To get away from his hold on him. Nowaki assumed Hiroki got embarrassed.

"Hiro-san, you don't have to shy away from me."

"It's not that."

"Eh? Then what?"

Hiroki screeched. "Out teapot is getting ruined!"

Nowaki let him go. Watching Hiroki grab a rag and pulled the teapot into the sink. Steam filled the room as Hiroki turned on the tap. The teapot cooled down and Hiroki let out a groan.

"We can always get another one." Nowaki assured Hiroki.

"You do know my mother gave me that teapot in university right?" Nowaki's eyes widened, he never heard of this before. "Oh well," Hiroki dumped it in the trash. "If she asks me when we go meet her, the handle of this thing broke. Got it?"

"Wait...we're going to see your parents!"

"I have to show you off." Hiroki poked Nowaki's chest. "Try not to embarrass yourself in front of them."

Nowaki grinned. "I won't. You'll do that all on your own."

Hiroki scoffed, Nowaki pulled him back into his arms from behind. "I'll call them later tonight." Their left hands interlaced, Hiroki stared at the rings. "You'll impress them. Don't worry. Just give them your usual smiles, you will win them over. No problem."

Nowaki sighed. "I can't help but worry about having them like me."

"Take the Kamijou name, that will keep my father from badgering you."

"I already planned on doing that," Nowaki deflated and the tension left his body.

Hiroki yawned as he walked out of Nowaki's arms again. "I'm going back to  _bed_ ," Their hands still connected.

Nowaki smiled. "I'll join you."

They remained in their room for most of the afternoon without a care. Wasting their day away, tangled in the sheets. Sweet pleasurable time shared between the both of them. Satisfied and well spent, they went to sleep.

The end.


End file.
